


Не надо.

by Argentum06660



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, OOS, References to Suicide, Reincarnation, Unhappy Ending, murders, open final
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum06660/pseuds/Argentum06660
Summary: — Зачем тебе это? — спросил мужчина, тихонько дергая руками, в попытке освободиться, однако узлы, на удивление, оказались слишком хорошо затянуты.— Не знаю. — пожал тот плечами в ответ. — Наверное, просто интересно посмотреть на реакцию тех, кто вот так же сидит передо мной. Сейчас это ты.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Отдельную благодарность выражаю своим гаммам, которые также обитают на фикбуке.

Вернувшись домой после очередного тяжелого рабочего дня, Габриэлю хотелось только одного. Лечь на диван и больше никогда не вставать. Скинув в прихожей обувь и верхнюю одежду, он прошел в гостиную.

— Диин..? — позвал его Милтон, окидывая взглядом комнату.

Однако там было пусто, поэтому детектив развернулся обратно и едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности. Прямо перед ним и стоял искомый человек.

— Дин. Ты, между прочим, напугал меня… — с некоторым укором в голосе произнес он.

— Извини. — улыбнулся Винчестер, зажимая одной ладонью дверной косяк. Другую ладонь он положил на щеку Габриэля и чуть погладил. — Я не хотел тебя пугать. Устал?

Милтон лишь кивнул в знак согласия. Все-таки сегодняшний день был и правда трудным.

— Да. Есть такое. — подтвердил он. — А твой день как прошел?

— Неплохо. Я полон сил и энергии. Если ты так устал за день, то я могу помочь тебе расслабиться. Ну, если ты не против. — предложил мужчина, приближаясь своим лицом к лицу Гейба и начиная поглаживать того по волосам на затылке.

— Я не против. — улыбнулся детектив, коротко целуя своего парня в губы. — Как я могу быть против, если это предлагаешь ты?

Винчестер растянул губы в довольной улыбке, после чего вдруг резко сжал в кулаке чужие волосы. Милтон даже толком не успел издать болезненного писка, как его мощным толчком припечатали в стену. Ударившись головой, он потерял координацию, отчего тело повело в сторону. Последнее, что он видел, — руки Дина, удержавшие от окончательного падения на пол.

***

Вернувшись в сознание, Габриэль обнаружил себя сидящим на полу и облокоченным на стену, а, поведя руками, понял, что они связаны у него за спиной. И это было весьма дерьмовым фактом. Голова неимоверно раскалывалась, Милтон ощущал такую боль, словно кто-то приставил к его лбу гвоздь и очень упорно вбивал молотком, плюсом ко всему в горле ужасно пересохло и сглатывать слюну было очень неприятно.

— Доброе утро. — послышался откуда-то голос Дина.

Детектив растерянно моргнул, наконец возвращая взгляду фокусировку и посмотрел на Винчестера.

— Зачем тебе это? — спросил мужчина, тихонько дергая руками в попытке освободиться, однако узлы, на удивление, оказались крепко затянуты. Даже слишком.

— Не знаю. — пожал тот плечами в ответ. — Наверное, просто интересно посмотреть на реакцию тех, кто вот так же сидит передо мной. Сейчас это ты.

— Так значит, смерть Кастиила на твоих руках… Это ты сначала его усыпил, а затем задушил… Со мной ты сделаешь то же самое?

Задавая этот вопрос, Гейб почти почувствовал, как липкий страх расползается по всему телу, плотно овивая своими лапищами каждый участок, но он старался не показывать этого. Где-то в его душе теплилась слабая надежда на то, что все это неправда, и Дин засмеется, скажет, что вот так тупо и совсем не смешно разыграл его. Но…

— Почти… — усмехнулся Винчестер, подходя к детективу и опускаясь перед ним на колени. — И давай, расскажи мне, если ты догадывался, что Касса убил я. Почему не сбежал от меня?

— Ты правда думаешь, что я знаю это? — Милтон отчего-то вздрогнул, когда Дин положил ладони на его щеки и легонько погладил большим пальцем. — У меня нет ответа на твой вопрос. Наверное, мне просто хотелось раскрыть все-таки это дело.

— Или причина гораздо проще. — Винчестер наклонился к лицу Габриэля своим, оставляя на чужих губах короткий поцелуй. — Ты просто любишь меня, глупенький. Я бы мог сделать все как всегда, но какой в этом смысл? Ведь ты же будешь спать и ничего не почувствуешь.

Одна из ладоней мужчины скользнула вниз и обосновалась на шее детектива. Гейб рефлекторно наклонил голову в тот же бок, пытаясь хоть как-то перекрыть доступ к ней. Сделай он так чуть раньше, то, возможно, это хоть как-то спасло бы его, однако сейчас этот жест был весьма бесполезен.

— Забавно наблюдать за твоими попытками спастись. — отметил Дин, сжимая ладонью чужую шею, тем самым перекрывая мужчине воздух.

Габриэль зажмурился, ощущая как сдавливает горло. Он приоткрыл рот, пытаясь заглотнуть хоть малейшую капельку кислорода, однако перекрытие дыхательных путей не позволило ему сделать этого. Связанные за спиной руки снова несколько раз дернулись, стремясь оказать хоть какое-то сопротивление. Глаза детектива уже заслезились, и в груди начинало неимоверно жечь легкие, когда Винчестер вдруг отпустил его.

Внезапно вновь поступающий кислород заставил Милтона закашляться. Хватая воздух ртом, он глубоко задышал, а затем поднял голову. Дин смотрел на него едва ли не с восторгом в зеленых глазах.

— А Касс вел себя куда спокойнее… — отметил он. — Хотя он тоже дергался, когда я лишил его возможности дышать.

— Это просто рефлексы. — пояснил Гейб. — Организм пытается обеспечить себя кислородом, вот и реагирует так, стремясь избавиться от препятствий.

— Как бы там ни было, это все равно интересно.

— А ты все равно сядешь. И надолго, — процедил Милтон сквозь зубы.

— Я хотя бы жив буду, а ты умрешь. — мужчина растянулся в довольной улыбке. Взявшись пальцами за подбородок своей жертвы, он приподнял чужую голову повыше и впился жестким поцелуем в его губы.

Отстранившись, Дин потянулся в сторону и взял со столика, стоящего неподалеку, стакан с водой и таблетку снотворного, а затем вновь повернулся к детективу.

— Дин… Прошу тебя, не надо… — немного дрожащим голосом попросил Габриэль, когда Винчестер поднес ладонь, с лежащей на ней таблеткой, к его рту.

— Извини, не могу. Ты ведь знаешь, что Кастиила убил я. — улыбнулся мужчина, а потом вздохнул, когда Гейб отвернулся в сторону, плотно прижав челюсти друг к другу. — Открой рот, Габриэль. Так будет легче.

Тот отрицательно мотнул головой. Тогда Дин бросил таблетку прямо в стакан с водой и взял его в руку, а затем, повернув свободной рукой голову детектива лицом к себе, он запустил одну ладонь в светлые волосы на затылке и резко потянул вниз, заставляя мужчину запрокинуть голову и издать короткий вскрик. Этого мгновения Винчестеру хватило для того, чтобы начать заливать ему в рот воду с уже растворившимся в ней снотворным. Не желая захлебнуться, Габриэль все же начал глотать жидкость, побежавшую ему в горло. Опустевший стакан затем был отставлен в сторону.

— Ну вот. Теперь только осталось немного подождать. — пару раз Гейб все же закашлялся, так как жидкость пошла не туда. Дин едва ли ласково погладил его, одной рукой прижимая головой к своей груди. Милтон дернулся в его руках почти отчаянно. Подступающая слабость делала свое дело, заставляя детектива почти растекаться безвольной и бесформенной лужицей.

— Прошу тебя… не делай… не делай этого… — отчаянно борясь с накатывающим сном, просил Габриэль. Он понимал, что если сейчас уснет, то больше не проснется. Никогда.

Мужчина улыбнулся и потянулся к рукам своей жертвы, начиная развязывать узлы на веревке. Так как Милтон едва удерживался в сознательном состоянии, то он не смог бы оказать достойного сопротивления.

Винчестер почти осторожно уложил его спиной на пол, нависая над своей жертвой. Габриэль смотрел в его лицо из-под прикрытых век и старался заставить собственное тело хоть немного шевелиться, чтобы отодвинуться от Дина.

Дин с ухмылкой на губах закатил глаза и уселся на грудь детектива, тем самым прижимая его к полу и лишая возможности двигаться. Разместив ладонь на его шее, мужчина, для начала, сжал пальцы не слишком сильно. Габриэль через силу поднял не слушавшуюся его руку и положил ее на запястье Винчестера, слабо сдавив в своей ладони.

— Пожалуйста… — задушено просипел он. Глаза его снова заслезились, а влага, собирающаяся в уголках, начала медленно скатываться вниз по вискам. — Не надо…

— Надо, Габриэль. Я не оставлю тебя живым. — с этими словами Винчестер наклонился к его лицу, на мгновение касаясь губами лба детектива, после чего отстранился и сильнее сдавил чужое горло.

Детектив раскрыл рот, стараясь захватить как можно больше воздуха, однако сделать этого не получалось. Внутри все начинало гореть, словно у него в легких бушевал самый настоящий огонь. Ладонь, сжимающая запястье Дина ослабела окончательно и упала на пол.

Габриэль перестал видеть даже размытую фигуру Дина, уже не ощущая своих рук и не имея сил защищаться. Ему кажется, что мир сошёл с ума, когда в глазах окончательно темнеет.

Знаете то ощущение, когда стоишь на краю, знаешь, что ещё мгновение и все кончится? Он испытывал сейчас именно это. Понимал, что до смерти осталось чёртово мгновение и что больше не будет ничего. Лишь абсолютная тьма, и никто не вспомнит его. Родители давно мертвы, а единственный любимый человек убивает его сейчас. Головная боль растворялась в чувстве одиночества. Или это просто близкая смерть приносит облегчение?

Милтону почему-то казалось, что он, как Икар, который слишком близко полетел к Солнцу и сейчас падает, ломая восковые крылья. Дин не Солнце, нет. Он, — раскаленная лава, которая уничтожает абсолютно все. В его сердце нет тепла.

_Всё это всегда было ложью._

Эта мысль возникла в предсмертной агонии мозга, а жизнь мелькала перед глазами. Все его счастливые моменты с Дином, словно старые фото полароида, выцветали, теряя детали. И сознание окончательно покинуло Габриэля.

Когда детектив окончательно перестал двигаться, Винчестер продолжал еще некоторое время его душить, после чего отпустил. Габриэль не дышал, а на его шее уже расцвели следы кровоподтеков.

Пересев на пол, Дин подтянул тело Милтона за руку и прижал к себе, обнимая его за плечи. Сначала он молчал, но потом все же произнес:

— Теперь, ход за тобой, ангелочек. Ты обещал, что я сяду. Что ж… — мужчина потерся носом об светлые волосы на чужой макушке. — Буду ждать этого с нетерпением.

Винчестер вздохнул, перекладывая тело детектива обратно на пол, после чего поднялся на ноги и покинул место преступления.


	2. Chapter 2

Дин иногда (всего-то каждый день все сорок лет своего заключения) думал о том, как сложилась бы его жизнь, не убей он Кастиила или Габриэля.

Сначала в его представлении не было ничего, кроме одного размытого пятна, но постепенно оно принимало все более ясные очертания.

И если раньше эти самые очертания больше смахивали на Касса, то потом этот неясный образ все больше походил на образ Габриэля.

Жалел ли он о том, что убил Кастиила? Нет.

Жалел ли он о том, что убил Габриэля? Возможно.

Чем дальше шли месяцы и годы, тем больше Винчестер понимал, что если бы ему дали возможность вернуться в прошлое и сохранить жизнь кому-то из своих парней, то он бы без раздумий выбрал Милтона.

Дин и сам не знал, что такого особенного было в бывшем детективе, но вот смог он все-таки чем-то зацепить Винчестера. Дин не любил Гейба тогда, но абсолютно точно любил сейчас. Вот только теперь его тело было погребено под двумя метрами земли, да и от самого тела уже ничего не осталось, кроме одних костей.

Винчестер даже толком и не запоминал дорогу, по которой шел с небольшой сумкой на плече. Очнулся только когда оказался перед воротами старого и давно закрытого кладбища. Нет, оно все так же работало и по сей день, но захоронений там больше не делали.  
Теперь уже мужчина проходил между рядов чужих, к этому времени заросших, могил. Где-то среди них находилась одна, нужная ему.

Она встретила его холодной молчаливостью. Поросшая сорняками и прочей травой. Снимая сумку с плеча и бросая ее на землю, принялся руками разгребать скопившийся за все эти годы мусор. Должно быть, родителей Милтона уже не было в живых, или они не могли приезжать в силу своего возраста, чтобы ухаживать за могилой сына.

Мужчина сел на расчищенное от завалов место. Коснувшись ладонью небольшого надгробия, он невольно вздрогнул от прохладности камня. Все слова, о чем он так хотел рассказать, вдруг исчезли. На языке вертелось лишь «прости меня», но просить прощения сейчас слишком глупо. Не нужно было просто убивать его и все.

— Привет, ангелочек… — приветствие срывается быстрее, чем Дин успел осознать. Он хотел бы опять замолкнуть, но отчего-то продолжал говорить дальше. — Я вернулся к тебе. Раньше не мог, потому что находился за решеткой, да и вряд ли бы пришел, если б не посадили. Я до сих пор не знаю, как ты сделал это, но тебе удалось…

Винчестеру очень хотелось, чтобы Габриэль появился перед ним, тогда он мог бы сказать, как ему жаль и как он любит его. Но уже поздно, Дин думал, что если призраки и существуют на самом деле, то нужный ему уже давно покинул этот город, эту страну. Этот мир.

— Ангелочек… — позвал вполголоса, непонятно на что надеясь. — Ты прости меня… Мне правда жаль…

Эти слова, совершенно бессмысленные и глупые, все же оказываются произнесенными. Дин не знал, чего ему хотелось больше, смеяться или плакать, или сразу все вместе.

Мужчина вздохнул и, прикрыв глаза, отклонился плечом на могильную плиту. Душа невыносимо болела и принести ей спокойствие мог только Габриэль, чудесным образом воскресший из мертвых. Но это было невозможно, и Дину оставалось только вспоминать прошлое. Вспоминать, как Милтон приходил к нему вечерами с чаем и куском пирога, а потом они сидели в обнимку перед телевизором. Кажется, что с таким ростом Гейб и был создан только для того, чтобы его обнимали. Пожалуй, тогда Дин любил его только за пироги и такие вот посиделки. Вспоминать его улыбки, шикарные зеленые глаза и их теплоту, то, с каким, порой, развратом они могли смотреть на Винчестера, когда дело доходило до постели. С детективом было весьма интересно и весело проводить время. Веселее, чем с Кассом.

— Я знаю, что не достоин тебя. Ты не заслуживал такой судьбы… — мужчина вздохнул, вытаскивая из кармана небольшое лезвие, которое купил в магазине по пути сюда. — Так безумно хочу увидеть тебя… Прикоснуться к тебе… Я умру, и даже если рай и ад существуют, мы все равно больше не увидимся. Ты просто обязан был отрастить себе крылья. По-другому быть не может…

Проводя лезвием вдоль по предплечью, Винчестер отклонил голову назад на ребро камня и взглянул на небо, глядя, как облака проплывают мимо. Он поморщился и зашипел от возникшей боли, чувствуя, как из разрезанных вен потекла тёплая кровь, но, не обращая на это внимания, продолжал всё глубже вгонять острие лезвия в плоть. Мысленно мужчина просил у Бога (если тот существовал, конечно) дать им второй шанс в виде перерождения их душ в другой, лучшей жизни для них обоих. Там, где они смогут быть вместе. Когда последняя мысль покинула сознание, Дин продолжал смотреть в небо пустым остекленевшим взглядом.

***

Стоявший в огненном круге, архангел не мог поверить, что его смогли поймать какие-то людишки.

Шестикрылый украдкой поглядывал на старшего из братьев, не понимая, почему у него было ощущение, словно с этим человеком он знаком с самого рождения мироздания.

— Гавриил. Ясно? Меня зовут Гавриил. — нехотя созналось небесное создание на заданный Сэмом вопрос.

Дин резко поднял взгляд на ангела, замечая, что тот все также смотрел на него. В голове сплошным потоком чередовались варианты одного имени «Габриэль — Гавриил». Парень помнил все о своей прошлой жизни, однажды оно просто обрушилось, все воспоминания разом.  
Тот Дин был чудовищем, каким этот Дин никогда не будет. В этом он себе поклялся еще тогда, когда вспомнил.

Сейчас, глядя на небесное создание, охотник понял, что Бог исполнил его просьбу, хотя немного не так, как он просил. Архангел не помнил прошлого, а сам Дин потерял многих дорогих ему людей, словно это его расплата за забранные прошлым им чужие жизни. Все это — его удел, его наказание, которое он должен нести за прошлые грехи, ведь Бог не прощает самоубийц.

А Габриэль все же отрастил крылья.


End file.
